There a number of instances where it is desirable to have a certain appearance on a medicament delivery device. This could for instance be the case when a medicament delivery device developed with a number of functions could be used and sold to different end users, i.e. different pharmaceutical companies. The different end users then want to have their own design or profile on the device to distinguish from devices of other companies.
A common solution has generally then been to provide the devices with different types of labels and/or colours in order to give them different appearances. Another solution might also to have different designs on the housing of the medicament delivery devices. This is however quite a major operation because the housing is integrated with functions of the device. Thus a different design then requires alterations of other components and elements of the device in order to maintain the functionality.
Document EP 1 494 740 discloses a medicament delivery device provided with features that are intended to personalize the device in order to make it easier to recognize and to distinguish it from other devices. These features are provided on generally U-shaped elements that are releasibly attached to a handle section of the housing of the device. The U-shaped elements are arranged with features that possess tactile properties such as soft materials, heat generating materials, grip enhancing materials, materials formed with a contour of a hand, etc. The elements may further be arranged with information regarding the user, as well as incorporating metering means such as thermometers, digital watches, blood sugar meter etc.
The U-shaped personalization elements will work well for distinguishing individual devices between users. However, the overall shape and appearance of the medicament delivery device is not altered with different elements. Thus for pharmaceutical companies demanding medicament delivery devices with unique appearances clearly distinguishable from competitor's devices, a mere change of a grip portion will not be sufficient.
There is thus a demand for medicament delivery devices that may be provided with different appearances based on the same basic functionality design.